Love Will Save The Day
by Carmen1
Summary: Ami tutors Minako. Makoto thinks otherwise. Can Makoto put her suspicions aside & believe? Can Minako increase peace with her friends? Can Ami have the courage to defend herself from a jealous Makoto?
1. Suspicion

LOVE WILL SAVE THE DAY - CHAPTER 1 - "Suspicion"

Ami and Minako walk back to Ami's house after their study session. They usually end it in the early evening, but due to an important research paper Minako had to write for her English Grammar class, they didn't finish until late. It was now 10:30 in the evening, and Minako felt that Ami shouldn't walk home by herself.

"Thanks for walking me home, Minako", smiles Ami as they walk to the door, "but you really shouldn't trouble yourself for me".

"It's my pleasure, really", grins Minako, "you helped me out with your tutoring. My grades have improved a little bit. The scores on the mid-term and the pop quiz proves it".

"Yes, I did remember seeing your test scores", nods Ami, "I'm very happy for you, Minako".

"I'm really grateful for you to take the time to help me, Ami", grins Minako, "I'm sorry I kept you this late. Will Mako and your mom worry?"

"My mother knows about me tutoring you", replies Ami, "but it's Makoto I'm deeply concerned about."

"Why's that, Ami?", wonders Minako.

"I don't know how to exactly explain this to you", answers Ami, "but she has been acting, well, suspicious".

"Why would she be suspicious of you, Ami?", asks Minako.

"I'm not sure", answers Ami, "but eventually I will find out".

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK?", asks Minako.

"I'll be fine, Minako", assures Ami, "well, you just be careful walking home".

"Oh, OK, Ami", shrugs Minako, "well, g'night. See ya tomorrow morning".

"You have a nice evening, too, Minako", smiles Ami as she opens the front door, "I'll see you in the morning". She enters the house and closes the door behind her.

Minako starts to worry. "This doesn't sound right", she thinks to herself, "I don't see why Makoto should have to be suspicious of Ami for anything. All Ami's doing is helping me with me studies. It's not like she's cheating on Mako or anything. It's not like Ami and I have some kind of fling going or something like that", she looks up at the 2nd floor window where Ami's bedroom is located, "but whatever it is, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I remember what it was like when Mako and I were a couple, so I know what she's capable of. I hope she doesn't plan on harming Ami".

Minako walks up to the ladder-like structure on the wall where rosebushes grow that reaches the window. She remembers how she and Ami would climb to her bedroom that way during the times either that Ami would forget her house key, which was rare, or when she and Ami didn't want her mother hear them coming through the front door. "Makoto, you better not think of hurting Ami", she thinks, "Stay safe, Ami. I'll be right here for you".

Minako climbs up the structure towards the window, where there sits a balcony. She hops to the balcony which join's Ami's bedroom. She notices Ami walking into her room and ducks out of sight.

"Hey, Ami", says Makoto as she peers into the bedroom, "you're a bit late tonight".

"Oh, hi, Makoto", smiles Ami nervously as she places her books on her desk, "I know that. Minako had to write a research paper for English Grammar, and I had to help her".

"I see, Ami", says Makoto with arms folded across her chest.

"Is dinner ready?", asks Ami, "did mother call?"

"Dinner's in the fridge", answers Makoto, "I made a plate for you and one for your mom".

"Oh, well, thank you", smiles Ami, "that was very thoughtful of you".

"Your mom called an hour ago", adds Makoto, "she says she'll be home by 3 in the morning".

"Must be an early night", says Ami, "when she works late, she usually home by 6 in the morning. Well, might as well eat. I was dying to taste your cooking all night". She walks out of the room, down the stairs, and towards the kitchen, with Makoto following her from a distance.

"Good, they're out of the bedroom", thinks Minako, "now's my chance". She opens the window slowly and enters Ami's room, carefully closing it behind her. "Looks like nothing's happening yet, but i have a feeling something big will happen". She walks toward Ami's closet, opens the door, and hides inside. "I should get a good view from here....."

15 minutes later................

Ami places her empty plate in the sink. "As usual, that was very good", she smiles, "you really add the home to home cooking".

"I'm glad you liked it, Ami", says Makoto in a monotone, "are you sure you don't want dessert? I made cherry pie".

"Oh, no thanks. Maybe later", nods Ami as she walks up the steps toward her bedroom with Makoto following her. "Well, I'm going to turn in now, you have a wonderful evening" she says.

As Ami walks toward the bedroom , Makoto grabs her by the back of her turtleneck. "Um, Ami", she asks, "there's something I need to discuss with you".

Ami, confused, turns to Makoto. "What is it that you wanted to discuss with me about?", she asks meekly, "do you think it's necessary to grab me by my turtleneck that way?"

TO BE CONTINUED..................................... 


	2. Accusation

LOVE WILL SAVE THE DAY - CHAPTER 2 - "Accusation"

Makoto releases her grip and places her hand on the wall, right above Ami's shoulder. "You've been spending quite a bit of time with Minako, haven't you?", she asks.

""Well, yes, I have been tutoring her in English Grammar", Ami answers, "she needed to pass the course and asked if I could help her, and I couldn't refuse her".

"I barely see you for the past two weeks, Ami", says Makoto, "you seemed to be spending more and more time with Minako. Are you sure the both of you are doing more than just studying?"

"Please, Makoto, don't act that way", whimpers Ami as she rushes into her bedroom and sits on her bed, "all we did was just study together and nothing else".

Minako cracks open the closet door to get a good look. "This doesn't look good", she thinks.

"Come on, Ami", counters Makoto, "you have got to be doing more that just give Minako private lessons. Do you remember that she and I were a couple at one time?"

"Yes, I do remember that", says Ami with a terrifed tone in her voice, "but I don't see what that has anything to do with this, or you for that matter".

"Oh, I believe it does", sneers Makoto, "she wants you and her to be a couple just to spite me. Isn't that what it boils down to?"

"Makoto, that's not true!", counters Ami, "Minako and I would never do anything like that to you. We could never hurt you that way!"

"Don't you find me attractive anymore, Ami?", asks Makoto as she removes her green-colored top and bra, "what attracts you to Minako anyway?"

"What are you doing, Makoto?", says a shocked Ami with her hands covering her mouth, "why are you removing your clothes? What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want to know", thinks Minako.

Makoto throws the bra and top on Ami's bed. She removes her jeans, panties, and socks and throws them on the bed as well. Her toenails are painted in a deep forest green.

"Has that girl completely gone loco?", thinks Minako, "what's Mako's reason for stripping down to her birthday suit?"

Ami couldn't believe her eyes as she sat, totally speechless, with a totally nude Makoto standing in front of her. "W-W-Why are you doing this, Makoto?", she stammers.

"Do you like her body more than mine, Ami?", Makoto asks, "as much time you've spent with her, I guess you must be attracted to her body as well as her mind".

"That's a terrible thing to say, Makoto!", protests Ami, "she may be a bit lazy in studying sometimes like Usagi, but she's not totally stupid. She had shown quite a bit of improvement since I tutored her".

"Yeah, you go, Ami", smiles Minako to herself.

"She may not be a genius", continues Ami, "but she's not afraid to try. As far as physical attraction goes, yes, I do find her attractive. She looks very nice in whatever she wears. She even makes pajamas look sexy. Whatever physcial attraction I have for her is totally mutual".

"Mutual, huh?", sneers Makoto as she places her bare foot on Ami's chest, "what does she have that I don't? Are my feet too big for you? I know she has a thing for feet, and it looks as if you like hers because they're small and petite like yours". She raises her foot so that her toes cups Ami's chin, "or maybe you like the color of her toenails? You must prefer Orange over Green."

"Talk about putting her best foot foward", thinks Minako, "I hope she doesn't plan on putting her foot in her mouth in the literal sense".

Ami, now terrified, begins to have tears fill her eyes. "Please, Makoto", she pleads, "don't do this". She pulls Makoto's foot off of her chin.

Makoto thrusts her bare breasts toward Ami. "Maybe it's my breasts then. Don't like my big boobs anymore?", she presses her breasts againest Ami's face, "or do you prefer smaller ones?"

With all her strength, Ami pushes away from Makoto and stands up from the bed. "Stop this, Makoto", she pleads, "there's no reason for you to act that way".

Makoto refused to let up. She backs Ami againest the wall, turns her back towards her, and begins to grind her bare buttocks againest Ami's stomach. "Or is it the fact that Minako's cute little ass gets you a little excited?", she snaps, "I guess mine doesn't do it for you anymore, does it?"

"When did she learn how to do couch dances?", wonders Minako quietly, "that's not a good way to show your love, unless you want to raise a guy's libido and drain his wallet".

Ami, not able to take anymore, turns Makoto around and slaps her flush in the face! Both girls stood in shock. The thought of Ami defending herself, or even striking someone like Makoto, was quite unheard of. She looked at her hand, and then looked at Makoto. "I can't believe it did that", she whispers.

"Yeah. You go, Ami!", grins Minako to herself.

Makoto, recovering from the shock of Ami's slap to the face, grabs Ami by the shoulders and throws her on the bed, climbing on top of her. "Now, why did you have to go and do that, Ami?", she says as she pins Ami's shoulders, her breasts hovering over Ami's head, "you could have made things much easier for yourself. Now it looks like you leave me no choice".

"I can't take anymore of this", thinks Minako, "I can't bear to see Ami get treated like this". Ami lets out a loud scream in Makoto's ear. Makoto shoots straight up, holding her ear in pain. "Whew, I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of her wake-up calls this time around".

"Ow! That hurt!", blurts Makoto, still holding her ear, "did you really have to do that?". She grips Ami's shoulders tightly, "now you did it this time!"

"Great! Now's my chance", nods Minako as she storms out of the closet. She rushes towards the bed and shoves Makoto off of Ami. Makoto falls backwards off the bed, landing buttocks first on the floor.

"Ami, are you OK?", asks Minako as she helps Ami up.

Ami holds Minako tightly. "I'm so glad you're here, Minako", she whimpers.

Makoto slowly rises off the floor, rubbing her bare buttocks. "Ow! Right on my butt", she grumbled, "first I get slapped in the face, then get screamed in my ear, now I get shoved off the bed, landing on my butt".

"Serves you right for trying to hurt Ami", shouts Minako as she continues to hold Ami, "now leave her alone".

TO BE CONTINUED...........................   



	3. Rescue

LOVE WILL SAVE THE DAY - CHAPTER 3 - "Rescue"

Makoto stands straight up. "So, Minako. You're the one who pushed me off the bed", she grunts, "hiding in the closet, waiting for a clear shot. The knight in shining armor, or should I say, the mighty Sailor V, comes to rescue the damsel in distress". She slowly advances toward Ami and Minako. "You just love to play superhero, don't you?"

"Alright, Mako. Cut it out", says Minako, "stop acting like an idiot. You shouldn't treat Ami that way. That's the reason why we broke up in the first place, your possessive behavior. I thought with you being with Ami, you would at least be a little more civilized and trusting".

"Who said anything about me being possessive, Minako?", sneers Makoto as she comes face to face with Minako, "I just care about Ami's well being, that's all".

"You sure have a funny way of showing it", counters Minako as she continues to wrap her arm protectively around Ami, "she's trying to tell you the truth. She was helping me with me studies so I can pass. I even gave up 2 of my weekends so she can help me study. What proof do you need?"

"You have to believe us, Makoto", adds Ami, "nothing else happened. I couldn't bare to see her fail her class, so I had to tutor her. I even gave up a couple of my weekends also to help her".

"As if she really needed it", snaps Makoto, "you know how she is when it comes to studying. Once you finish helping her, she'll go back to her old habits, and then all that will be for nothing".

"You don't know that, Makoto", counters Ami, "she has been showing improvement since I helped her. She isn't afraid of trying".

"I may not be a genius like Ami", adds Minako, "but at least I'm not stupid. Sure at times I can be a bit on the lazy side, but I'm not afraid to try and give it my best. Ami has really helped me better myself when I needed it more. You should be happy for us, Mako".

"Are you sure about all that?", questions Makoto as she folds her arms over her bare breasts.

"Sometimes I just can't believe you", says an exasperated Minako, "could you at least put your suspicions aside just once? While you're at it, put some clothes on".

"Yes, Makoto. Please do that", adds Ami, "what would mother say if she saw you in my room totally nude?"

"As if she hasn't seen naked bodies before in her life", fumes Makoto, "I'm sure she has seem plenty of them in her line of work". She places her hands on her hips in a heroic stance, "besides, I have nothing to hide, and neither should the both of you".

"We have been trying to tell you the truth until we were blue in the face", argues Minako, "how stubborn can you get?"

Are you calling me stubborn?", frowns Makoto, then turns to Ami, "how about you, Ami? Do you think I'm acting stubborn?"

Ami pauses, then replies, "the way you are behaving now, I'll say yes, you are being stubborn".

"Oh, I get it", sneers Makoto, "taking up for her now. Well, Ami, at least I know where......."

Minako cuts her off. "At least she's being honest, Mako", she counters, "she has been honest with you the whole time and still you act like a total bitch!". She comes nose to nose with Makoto. "I wouldn't be surprised if Ami left you right here, right now".

Makoto places her index finger on Minako's chest. "Boy, you two sure do make a great couple", she fumes, "the intellectual and the ditz. If Ami stays with you long enough, she'll end up just like you, or worse".

Ami, fed up with Makoto's behavior, stood between her two friends. "Alright, Makoto, enough is enough", demands Ami, "I strongly suggest you apologize to the both of us right now".

"Look here, Ami,", growls Makoto, "I'm about to knock your secret girlfriend's block off. And if you don't get out of the way, I'll do the same to you".

"Ami, don't do this", whispers Minako, "I don't want you to get hurt".

"It's alright, Minako", assures Ami, "I help you, you help me, we help each other. Now we are going to help Makoto."

"OK, I see, Ami", nods Minako softly, "but be careful. I'll stand behind you all the way".

Ami turns to Makoto. "I will not move out of the way", asks Ami, "I will not let you hurt Minako".

"I MEAN IT, AMI!", demands Makoto angrily, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

"If this is what it takes to make you believe us", counters Ami, "then so be it".

Makoto, at the peak of her anger, hauls off her hand ready to strike Ami. "Alright, Ami", sneers Makoto, "you asked for it!". Before Makoto's hand would touch Ami's face, Ami grabbed Makoto's hand, kisses it a few times, and tenderly places it on her cheek.

TO BE CONCLUDED........................... 


	4. Tenderness

LOVE WILL SAVE THE DAY - CHAPTER 4 - "Tenderness" Makoto stood in shock as she watched Ami taking her hand and tenderly stoking her cheek with it, then releasing her hand. "If you can kill with kindness, Ami", whispers Minako, "she'd be dead by now". "You know I could never hide anything from you, Makoto", says Ami softly, "I would never lie to you. If this doesn't make you believe us, nothing will". Makoto stood speechless, looking at her hand, the same hand that was ready to strike her two friends with. But it was the same hand that stopped it with a kiss and a tender stroke from Ami. "Now do you believe her, Mako?", asks Minako, "she would give up everything for you, but did you think it was right for you to act out the way you did? All those doubts and accusations you threw at us, and still Ami never gave up on you". Makoto, now ashamed for what she had done to Ami and Minako, started to tremble as she continued to look down at her hand. "Um, Makoto. Are you alright?", asks a concerned Ami. Makoto didn't answer. Instead, tears filled her eyes and folded her arms across her bare breasts, still looking down. "Hey, Mako. It's OK", assures Minako, "I'm sure all's forgiven and everything. Things will work out for the both of you. I just know it". "No matter.....what I said......or did...", whimpers Makoto, "Ami was always there for me. All the terrible things.......the accusations.......the doubts..........", tears started to fall down her face, "Ami had forgiven me......and stayed with me. Look what I did....to show my gratitude...", she bursts into tears, weeping bitterly. "Makoto....", says Ami as she tries to come over and comfort her friend. Minako pulls her back. "No, Ami", says Minako, "let her get it all out first. Right now it's for the best. She needs to get her feelings out in the open". "I guess you're right", agrees Ami as she looks at her weeping friend. "Trust me, Ami", assures Minako, "I'll let you know when to go to her". Makoto sits down at the foot of Ami's bed, still weeping. "I am such a fool", she wept, "how could I ever take things like these for granted? I have been so unlucky in love. So many boyfriends, so many broken promises. Ken was the only guy that still believed in me. I can't let another love go". "Are you saying that you were bring selfish in trying to keep your love for Ami?", asks Minako. Makoto tearfully nods. "The only other one that truly understood me and cared for me. Just look at the way I showed my gratitude for her". "OK, Ami. Go to ner now", whispers Minako, "now's the time for you to go to her. She needs you. If you really feel for her, go to her now". "OK, Minako", nods Ami as she walks over to Makoto, who's still sitting at the edge of the bed, head hung low. She stands in front of her, cradling her head in her arms. "It's alright, Makoto", she whispers as she tenderly strokes her hair, "it's alright to let the pain out of your system". "How would you know about pain, Ami?", Makoto tearfully asks as she wraps her arms around Ami's waist tightly, "have you ever had as many bad relationships as I had? How many old boyfriends that came in and out of my love life like a revolving door? Have you ever longed for parental love from both parents? You and Minako must have had those luxuries of experiencing any kind of honest love. Look at me! No parents, only one psuedo-boyfriend who's more like a best friend or even a brother figure, and now I'm on my way of losing a 2nd girlfriend. I can't believe I acted the same way Freddy did when he was my boyfriend. That was one of the main reasons we broke up. I never told either of you this until now". "You just been dealt with bad hands, that's all", assures Ami. "She's right, Mako", adds Minako, "you may not always get a Royal Flush in the card game of love. Heck, I would settle for a mere Full House, or even a 3-of-a-kind at worse". "You had Greg, Ami", whimpers Makoto as she buries her head on Ami's shoulder, "Minako had Andrew. The both of you gave them up for me. Of all people, me! You both gave up your boyfriends just so that the both of you could give me the love I was missing. I'm such an idiot! I wanted to continually hold on to what I had, but accusations, possessiveness, suspicions...they all seemed to throw a monkey wrench at things, you know". "I didn't really dump Andrew", grins Minako, "we're still the best of friends. we just don't spend a lot of time together like we used to. We still remember each other on Christmas and each other's birthdays, not to mention a great J-Pop concert or one of your dinner parties, Mako". "It's the same with Greg and I", adds Ami, "we're not deeply romantically involved, but our relationship is totally mutual, and we remained great friends. Sure we go to your dinner parties, visit his parents, have study sessions together, remembering each other on birthdays and Christmas. I even let him date Naru a couple of times, but nothing fancy". "And I'll admit, Ken and I are still the best of friends as well", replies Makoto softly, "I didn't techically dump him. He's still the only guy the always believed in me. I definately won't let him go". Minako walks over to her two friends. "Sometimes we like to have things both ways", she grins as she places her hands on Makoto's shoulders, "we've been friends for a long time, so why ruin a great thing? Ami has always thought the world of you. She's always there for you, like she has with me". Makoto looks at Minako. "I'm sorry for the way I have acted", she stammers as she wipes away the last of her tears, "I don't know what has gotten into me. Maybe I was just trying too hard to hold on to what I have, only to have that taken away from me. I just don't want that to happen again". "There's no shame to admit that", smiles Ami, "you're a strong person, Makoto, both in body and mind. You've been through the best and the worst but you managed to pull through. We hate to see you fall apart like that. If something is on your mind that you are unsure of, please let Minako or I know. Don't wait until it esculates to something worse". "So what do you say, Mako?", asks Minako, "we still friends, the three of us? I'll forgive you if it makes you feel better". "I'll forgive you, too, Makoto", adds Ami, "we all make mistakes in life, some are more forgiving than others, and some don't forgive at all. Fortunately, all of us, your friends, always forgive and will always be there for each other no matter what". Makoto slowly rises up, gathers her clothes from the bed, and puts them on. "Um, maybe it's a good idea to put some clothes on", she blushes as she puts her top on, "I couldn't believe I could ever take these things for granted. I have to stop trying too hard or I'll end up like Freddy. I just feel sorry for his current girlfriend. I'm sorry to the both of you, and we are still best buds, right?" Ami and Minako hug their taller friend. "Of course, we are", smiles Ami, then turns to Minako, "say Minako. Would you like to spend the night? It's way too late, and you shouldn't out at this time of night. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind". "But what about school, Ami?", asks Minako, "I have to rush home to get my school uniform". "Uh, Minako", says Makoto, "tomorrow's Saturday. We don't have school on Saturday. You have been studying that hard you lost track of the days". Minako places her hand on her forehead. "Oh ,duh", she blushes, "sorry, guys. I guess I was so worried about passing". "That's quite alright, Minako", smiles Ami, "we resume Sunday, tomorrow we take the day off, and have it all to ourselves". "Yay", smiles Minako, "I'm gonna call my mom and let her know I'm sleeping over. Can I use your phone?" "Go right ahead. Minako", smiles Ami. Minako rushes to Ami's desk to use her phone. Makoto places her hand on Ami's shoulder. "You know", she nods, "It's really great what you're doing for Minako. I'm happy for the both of you. I learned a very important lesson tonight. Friendship knows no bounds. Love really did save the day". "It sure did, Makoto", smiles Ami. Minako runs back to her two friends. "I called my mom, and she said it was OK", she nods, "I can stay over". "That's cool", smiles Makoto, "I'll do downstairs and make some snacks. I'm in the mood to bake something". "Yippee", cheers Minako as Makoto heads down to the kitchen. "Thanks for everything, Minako", smiles Ami as she hugs her blonde friend, "you really saved the day". "You weren't too bad either, Ami", nods Minako, "you did pretty well standing up for yourself". "Sometimes I even surprise myself", nods Ami, "so, you want to come downstairs and watch TV"? "You bet I do", smiles Minako as they walk down to the living room. 


End file.
